


Remember Me

by blueberrymoonrise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, It’s not mentioned what he represents either or where in the supposed timeline this is, Logan Was A Dark Side AU, Personally I’m vibing with Curiosity, ambiguous character, and like. Bonus points if he was a dark side first, i just really love dark side Logan okay, i wrote this in 2 minutes fuck you, its up for interpretation - Freeform, it’s unsympathetic Patton but he’s technically never mentioned, letter format, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymoonrise/pseuds/blueberrymoonrise
Summary: The fissures under your skin melt together and break apart, your blood molten rock and your skin the Earth’s core. Your skin will be a furnace no matter what you do; it is a part of you that you must come to live with.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Remember Me

_Dear Logic,_

_I write here to say that you will never have it easy, and that it cannot he helped. You’re going to feel more pain than you ever thought possible. The fissures under your skin melt together and break apart, your blood molten rock and your skin the Earth’s core. Your skin will be a furnace no matter what you do; it is a part of you that you must come to live with._   
  


_Some days, the burning will be so hot that your memories will melt away, until you’re left with nothing. This is what your books are for. You are programmed to become a blank slate, to be mouldable, even though that is not what it will be used for. Don’t fight it. It will only burn worse._   
  


_No matter how hot it burns, remember to eat, drink water, and sleep. Drink more water than is deemed healthy, never mind necessary; your body will use it to combat the heat._   
  


_Someday, you will meet the ice to your magma, the arctic to your Sahara. I won’t lie and say that it won’t hurt when you first meet. It will hurt worse than anything the lava in your veins has done. But when it’s over, it will dampen, and you will feel more at home than you ever have._   
  


_It’s okay to forget, because someday, somehow, it will all come rushing back, and it will feel like coming home._   
  


_You’ll remember someday. Until then, it’s better to forget._   
  
_-‘Clipsey_

Eclipse smiled and shut the book, placing it back in the slot on the shelf it had been taken from. It looked no different than any of the other books of Thomas’s memories and old calendars, and with good reason.   
  


They sat back in their desk chair, adjusted their goggles, and waited. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY weird, convoluted idea I had for a fic that I might, MIGHT write more of. Basically, Logan’s memory wipes itself occasionally as an effect of being a light side, but the dark side makes it go away. The “ice” is sort of in reference to our two known dark sides, and the pain upon meeting them is about the change from light to dark, as well as the result of his forced amnesia and the process of remembering. 
> 
> Eclipse just seemed like a fitting name for him (or Curiosity, rather) because he’s burning from the inside as Logic (sun), and the dark sides (ice/moon) bring him into the dark, along with the fact that it’s a cycle.
> 
> It’s implied that the cycle has repeated before, hence why Eclipse knows what will happen and can leave the information for himself in the future. I also like the implication that it’s like the cycle of say and night until the short but beautiful eclipse hits, and the “eclipse” brings him home to the dark before the lights take him back again.
> 
> Who knows, maybe Virgil is a part of the “ice” and is forced to leave, as well.


End file.
